I'd Pick You
by CloverKitten06
Summary: Response to Tumblr Prompt: Rumplestiltskin tells Regina he'd pick her again, some time post 3x16. One Shot.


**Author's Note: Sorry I've been away for so long. School, life, marriage. Just a little prompt action to get my feet wet again. I hope to get back to my other fics eventually, but I make no promises. Please R/R! Love you all! - Kat**

I'd Pick You

Rumplestiltskin stepped into his shop and his shoulders lost all their tension. He took in a deep breath, letting his fingers touch this and that, a couple of dolls, a mobile for a princess's room, a garden windmill that hadn't felt the breeze in years save for what came through the door. The corner of his mouth quirked as the Dark One made his way further into the shop. The smell of wood oil, yellowed paper, and a hint of lavender welcomed him. His brown eyes continued to make sweeps of the interior. Belle did keep it wonderfully clean.

The familiar tinkling of the bell on his door brought him back to himself and he turned, a sneer on his face.  
"Can't I have one moment of –" Rumplestiltskin's words broke off.

Regina stepped back and her mouth turned down at the corners, her eyes going a little sad.

"Sorry," she said. "I can come back another time."

The Dark One stared at his former pupil for a moment before he shook his head. "No, please, come in. Have a seat, Regina." He motioned vaguely to a nearby chair before taking a seat himself. "What can I do for you?"

Regina sat slowly and moved her fingers over the hem of her skirt, suddenly transforming into that nervous school girl she had been when they first encountered each other. "I actually came by to see how you were doing."

"Concern? For me? My, this is new," Rumple said, unable to do anything but resort back to his snark. "Not surprising though. You are a hero now."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

Rumplestiltskin eyed her for a moment. "Would it matter if I was?"

Regina looked down at one of her shoes and rubbed a scuff mark off of it with her thumb.

"I suppose not," she said quietly. "Seems all I ever do is disappoint people. My mother, my sister, my son. Why should you be any different?"

"Henry's proud of you now, Regina," the Dark One said.

She looked up at his uncharacteristically gentle tone. The former Evil Queen guessed this was the side Belle got to see every day. No wonder she was devoted to him. Regina's eyes took on a different light and her mouth moved into a smile. "Yes. I suppose he is."

Rumple smirked. "Then that should be all that matters. Now, I would like a few moments to myself. If that's alright, Your Majesty."

Regina stood and nodded to her mentor. "Of course. Thank you for your time," she said. A bit of sadness clawed its way into her heart. Rumple was almost always cold to her, but she thought after Zelena had imprisoned him maybe he would be a little more gentle towards her. She turned to leave.

The Dark One stood at the same time and his eyes grew conflicted. Before he could stop himself, he spoke. "You were eager to learn for the sake of power. You wanted to make sure no one could ever hurt you again. Zelena was a jealous little brat that knew nothing of the power she was gifted with. I'd pick you over her any day, Regina."

The queen froze with her wide eyes focused on the door. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to force herself to remain calm. He'd choose her. Even after being such a disappointment in the beginning of her training. Even after becoming a hero for the sake of her son and the man she loved. He would still choose her. Regina turned to Rumple and saw that he looked a little awkward. It amazed her. She had never seen Rumple awkward in all the years they knew each other.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

Rumple cleared his throat a moment before turning his back and moving to the counter. "I've never said a truer sentence, dearie. Now off with you. I'm busy."

Regina laughed softly and exited the antique shop. She had to meet up with Robin before the party. Snow White and Charming were naming their baby tonight.


End file.
